


Let Me See What Yer Twerkin' With

by ASimpleTaxi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleTaxi/pseuds/ASimpleTaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Joelay - twerking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See What Yer Twerkin' With

It wasn’t often that he had the apartment to himself, what with both he and Ray usually working similar hours, or the younger man being so dependent on rides to and from the RT office. This, however, was one of the rare Saturday afternoons that Tina managed to talk Ray into doing something that didn’t involve a couch and an XBOX.

Which meant it was now Cleaning Day.

Digging out all of the cleaning supplies, Joel queued up his iPod and set it to “Songs To Clean To”, then picked up the Pledge and a dust rag. He’d almost gotten done with the large bookcase against the far wall when Beethoven was replaced with Huey; “Pop, Lock & Drop It”, to be exact.

Shooting a frown in the direction of the music’s source, he quickly shrugged it off, figuring Ray had been messing with his iPod again. Besides, it wasn’t like the music didn’t have a catchy beat to it…

That song morphed into “Dazzey Duks”, which became “Tootsee Roll”, and by that point, Joel had completely forgotten what was supposed to be on the playlist, losing himself to the beat and bopping his way around the living room. As he leaned over wipe down the coffee table, his hindquarters took on a life of their own, hips shaking wildly.

"Oh. My. God."

Buttocks giving one last, startled clap, Joel straightened up quickly and whirled around, finding himself facing his boyfriend, who stood in the front hall as is transfixed by the sight before him. He could feel his face turn bright red between beats of the blasting bass. “You’re… home early?”

There was another stretch of would-be silence (if it wasn’t for that damned music), before Ray burst into one of his lopsided grins. “Not early enough, if that’s the show I was missing.”

The gap between them was closed pretty quickly after that. So much for Cleaning Day.


End file.
